I'm not alone anymore
by oni-dragon
Summary: Haruka is new same kind of story over and over agian but mine will have twists and turns
1. Default Chapter

Not Alone Anymore (crappy name)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rant: This is GirlxGirl homophobic people please leave. I have no clue if this story is going to follow the SM story line. This starts off they are at their 11th year in high school and it's near the end of the year near summer. I have no clue how long this story will be. ^_^ Happy readings.  
  
Chapter One: The story of love begins  
  
Haruka was standing there short blond hair blowing in the wind, as she stood there on her balcony in Tokyo. It was raining and her apartment and was still littered with un-packed, she just moved in and in no hurry to un- pack.  
  
"I don't want to finish un-packing tonight I have new school in the morning." She said traveling back to her bedroom, "Oh Joy", she stated sarcastically while she was in her room.  
  
~~Next Morning~~  
  
Haruka wakes up to the morning sun, "Ahhhh, Shit I don't want to go anywhere." She gets up and stretches her back, "oh well better to get this over with." She gets up and takes a shower and comes out wet and with a towel wrapped around her waist showing her slightly flat breast. She goes to her room to get dressed for the day.  
  
She stands in front of a mirror and she picks up something and starts wrapping it around her small breast, making it flatter. "This should do for that." She looks around her room for some cloths. She picks up a pair of boxers, than a pair of big baggy pants than she finds a baggy tee shirt and puts it on and grabs her bag and runs out the door.  
  
'I Cant be late for my first day at this school, the reason I moved here was because of my mothers death' she thought to her self as she got to her car and drove off.  
  
She arrived to her new school for the rest of her high school years, Marlene High.  
  
She got there right as the bell rang; she walked around the school aimlessly trying to find her first class. She didn't find her class before the tardy bell rang. "This is sad I'll never find my class I have been up and down this whole entire hall." She turns around and saw the class she was looking for. "Oh there it is."  
  
She enters the class and the teacher stops talking and the class turn their attention to her while she was at the door. She walks in and hand the teacher a piece of paper.  
  
"Attention class we have a new student, Haruka Tenou." The class just sits there and stairs at her like they never saw another person in their life.  
  
"Please class, make him feel welcome." With that said she points to a seat and told her or in fact him to sit there in the back corner where in fact she does like it there.  
  
The class restarted and she was sitting there bored out of her mind wishing to shoot her brains in so she wouldn't have to hear this dribble about some dude who died and his work was never appreciated.  
  
When the bell rang the teacher called her up to the front to tell her what she would need for class. After the teacher was done with that the second bell rang for second hour and she walked out the door calmly and down the hall for her next class.  
  
As Haruka turned a corner she bumped into a girl a bit smaller than her with beautiful, long blue hair with bright cerulean eyes. Haruka was stunned with her beauty that she was just standing there. 'This girl is so cute and amazing' Haruka thought to her self. She was brought put of her thought when she heard a soft voice.  
  
"Excuse me sir could you get off my drawing," she said very discreetly.  
  
"Oh.Um sorry about that" she said bending down and picking up the paper.  
  
"Its no problem", the other girl took the paper and with out uttering another word she left.  
  
Haruka still standing there stunned, 'the voice of an angel and a voice of one at that.' She stated to herself as she stared at the ground and she noticed a piece of paper on the ground and she bent down and picked it up. She looked at it and gasped in amazement.  
  
In her hands was a beautiful picture of a female heavenly angel with big white wings holding, seems to be a hellish fallen angel with black and red angel wings and is seemed to be a female but it looks masculine for a female.  
  
'This is amazing, I have to find out who this girl is' she thought to her self and noticed the letters M.K. at the bottom of the paper. And she started to go to her next class with the images of the blue haired beauty with the initials M.K., and she was on her mind all day and even when she was at her home.  
  
She stayed up half the night looking at the picture that the blue haired beauty made. "I might as well get some sleep, I have a big day tomorrow." She said as she went to bed dreaming of her blue haired angel.  
  
So how was it? Could you please review I want to know how it is to the public. 


	2. Chapter two

I'm starting to write this chapter in my algebra 1a class ^_^ I finished all my boring work.I carry my magical book around for this reason.. Yes yes well let the story begins-other notes and things like that will be at the bottom.  
  
Chapter Two: Meeting new friends  
  
Haruka wakes up the next morning screaming at the clock, she would be late for class if she didn't hurry. After a few minutes of getting ready she speeds out of the parking lot to her school.  
  
When she got to school finally the bell has already rung and ran like hell out of her car to get to her class. She ran so fast with out looking that she hit an innocent pedestrian.  
  
"Niiiiiii, that hurt, are you crazy running like that?" said the girl still lying on the ground.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see you walking", said Haruka.  
  
"Sigh, no one does, I think its my height I'm only a little bit above 5 feet and people seem to be taller than me." She said as she was standing up brushing off her black pants with maroon bondage straps hanging from them, she also had on a tight fitted yellow Funshine shirt, "No worries nothing seems to be broken, name is Jennifer", she said as reaching her hand out to the taller girl which she thinks it's a guy.  
  
Haruka took her hand and shook it, "My name is Haruka Tenoh, nice to meet you."  
  
They stood there smiling at each other for a while, than it dawned on Haruka that she was already late for class.  
  
"Sorry, I have to go I am late for class." Haruka begins to run off, but before she could leave, Jennifer grabs her bag.  
  
"Hold on mate, there is an assembly today, me and a friend are putting on a show if you could say that it is a show, we are just playing one song."  
  
Jennifer began to drag Haruka towards the auditorium. Inside She sat Haruka in the front row. "enjoy the show", and with out another word she walked off into the back and the curtain slowly lifted.  
  
'What did I get my self into' she thought to herself as she waited for the 'show' to start.  
  
Out came Jennifer and behind her there was the blue haired goddess with a violin in her hand. Jennifer Slowly made it to her piano on the left of her.  
  
After a few minutes they started to play the most magnificent music Haruka has ever seen. The notes that came from the violin and the piano memorized her.  
  
When the music slowly came to a stop, Jennifer stands up to take a bow to the crowed clapped loudly. The goddess left the stage while Haruka was still staring at it memorized as if she put a spell on her Jennifer saw this.  
  
Jennifer saw Haruka after the show, and stepped in front of her of him as she thought of her. "Now I wonder why you looked so dazed during the show." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Than you know what I'm going to ask, right?" She asked leaning up against the wall.  
  
"I think, no boyfriend, and her name is Michiru Kaiou." She said with her smile never fading.  
  
All Haruka did was smile and walk to her next class.  
  
Jennifer stood there, "Wait, she has second lunch with me and friends." She yelled after her. 'Maybe there is romance in the air' she thought and smiled so big the Cheshire cat would be put to shame ashamed.  
  
**At Lunch**  
  
Haruka was walking and looking around the whole lunch room and courtyard looking for Jennifer and Michiru and the rest of her friends that she didn't know their names.  
  
While looking for them she saw some girls looking at her like if she was a he and that they where in love with her, which he is in fact a she unknown to their eyes.  
  
The bell rang saying that they needed to get their asses to class. There she saw Jennifer talking to a few people that are unknown to her, but none of those where Michiru.  
  
Haruka walked calmly up to Jennifer and the rest of the group, Jennifer noticed him and meet him half way.  
  
"Sorry, she went to the art room, she said that she needed to finish a painting of some short."  
  
"Oh, I see." That's all that she could say, she looked very sadden.  
  
As soon as she said this another girl came to Jennifer's side, "who is this, JennJenn?"  
  
Jennifer's only replied "This is my new friend Haruka." She points to Haruka, "Haruka, these are my friends to right to left, Trinity, Amanda, Rachel, Alana, Kylee, Cali, Ashi, and Yuu."  
  
Haruka didn't know what to do so all she did was wave.  
  
'HIIIIII" every one of them went scaring Haruka just a bit. Than they all left one by one to go to class till there was only Jennifer and Haruka.  
  
"Well mate, time to get to class, have a nice day." She left very quickly with her pants going ding with every step she took.  
  
'What a weird bunch.okay class' she thought while she was walking to her class.  
  
**In art room class thingy**  
  
Jennifer walks in and sees Michiru sitting at an easel painting a picture of a princess with long blond hair and a white dress standing in front of a great castle.  
  
"Wow", is all that Jennifer could say, when she saw the great painting and her friends magnificent skills.  
  
"It is nothing much at all, really, just like my music and me nothing much at all." She said in her always stoic voice.  
  
"Awwww, hush you silly girl, I found some one very interesting in your works." She said with a wide smile.  
  
"Like what, another great guy, who wants me for something else, like to fuck me, remember Chris?" She said with a more raised stoic voice.  
  
"Of course I do, I had to beat the shit out of him." She thought for a moment, "but I think this one is different."  
  
"Fine, what is this one's name?" She asked with a voice that sounds like she doesn't even care.  
  
"His name is Haruka Tenoh."  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
I changed the rating because I thought in the further chapters I think that it would require it this way. *nodnod*  
  
ShortStuff1- Thank you 


	3. Chapter three Michiru

Chapter 3  
  
Michiru just stood there staring at Jennifer, "really, what does this Haruka look like?"  
  
Jennifer jumped around a little till she thought of all she was going to say, "He is tall, cute, and had short dirty blond hair." She said that with a smile on her face, and changing the subject just a bit, "why did you leave at lunch? He was there he wanted to meet you." She said waving her hand around.  
  
"I wanted to finish my art work", Michiru said coldly turning her back to Jennifer and started to paint more.  
  
"Well than, I think I'll paint a masterpiece myself." Jennifer picked up a paintbrush and found a clean canvas and started to paint. A few minutes later she was done, "Well look at that I think my painting is better." She said with a big smile on her face. Michiru turned around and looked at the painting her friend just painted. There she saw was a really big stick- figure man with a round yellow circle with lines just dashed across and covering half the painting, and a small lollypop tree. Michiru couldn't hold it in; she started to burst out laughing.  
  
"Maybe you should enter that in the art show." Michiru said after she finished laughing.  
  
"You think I should." Jennifer said with am odd look on her face.  
  
"You might even win a prize", Michiru said jokingly.  
  
"Speaking of the art show..." Jennifer started to say with a glint in her eyes, "why not go with Haruka, he could be your date, what do you say?"  
  
Michiru had to think for a moment and finally said, "What does this date intake?"  
  
"Dinner, the art show, maybe a goodnight kiss nothing more." Jennifer was smiling at the thought of her friend kissing.  
  
"Girrr, fine but a maybe on that kiss." Michiru said while turning around finishing her painting.  
  
Jennifer was smiling and thinking on how to set up the date and where they shall eat dinner. (AN/ I am not going to finish the day at school to lazy to write about the classes and some people would skip those parts)  
  
**After School**  
  
Haruka was walking to her car as Jennifer popped out of no where.  
  
"Guess what, guess what?" Jennifer was jumping around all excited and was scaring Haruka.a lot.  
  
"Ummmm, What?" Haruka was afraid to know what the girl wanted and what she was going to say.  
  
"You have got a....a date with Michiru tomorrow night. There will be dinner, art show and you give her a ride and maybe there might be a good night kiss." She started to nudge at Haruka's arm, trying to hint something.  
  
"Okay, does she know that I am taking her or whatever or did you trick her?" Haruka asked with a weird look on her face.  
  
"Of course, you would think that I would force my own friend into a date?" Jennifer thought for a minute and said, "Nevermind, but she knows and you get a date with her. I have made dinner arrangements and all you have to do is pick her up and hate her drop her off. Oh and here is her address and a map." Jennifer handed the stuff to her which included maps and addresses to Michiru's, the place where they will be eating and where the art show will be held. She turned to walk off but stopped to say, "Have fun" than running off.  
  
Haruka just stood there and looked at all the stuff Jennifer gave her. She shrugged and got into her car and drove off.  
  
****FIN Chapter 3****  
  
NOTES: yes this was a short chapter V.v I needed to write something  
  
Information and moon (writing) Mood: bored Song listing to: none I'm in class What am I suppose to be doing: Algebra work and studying for fourth period exam Date and time finished: 12/11/03 9:19am  
  
Information and mood (typing) Mood: hungry Song listing to: Thief by Our lady peace What I am suppose to be doing: Calling a friend Date time finished: 9/21/03 5:40pm  
  
IN other notes reviews: Shortstuff1: you are very welcome I try and people need to know that they are appreciated. Leena9: thank you and I will try and improve and I really don't like writing in first person I prefer third person limited or omniscient. Viximon: I am glad you like it.  
  
Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or Happy Kwanza and Happy holidays and New year. 


	4. Chapter four the date begins

Wow this is chapter four. Very proud of self. The ideal of this chapter is to get the two together and begin the date. Note at the bottom of the story. IMPORTANT: there was no date I don't think in the story, but now so you wont be all confused, its Saturday.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: THE DATE BEGINS ^_^  
  
**Kaiou Household 4:00 pm*  
  
Michiru was laying on her bed reading one of her favorite manga series Gravitation. After a few minutes of peaceful relaxation there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Michiru asked looking over her book at the door.  
  
"It's me Honey", Michiru's mom came in her room with a sad look on her face, "I am sorry that we couldn't make it tonight to see your show. I know how much this show means to you."  
  
"Its alright mom, I have a date, Jennifer set me up with this guy." She said that so plainly it sounded like she didn't care at all (which it is suppose to), she flipped the next page of her book.  
  
"Oh really, is he cute? What is he like? What is his name?" Her mom was very interested in her daughter love life.  
  
Flipping through her book more, "I don't know what he looks like, but Jennifer says he's cute. Oh, his name is Haruka." She said the whole sentences so stoically.  
  
"How do you know that he won't try anything?" Her mom was worried at the thought of her 'little' girl going out with someone that she has never met.  
  
"Don't worry, Jennifer says he's a nice one", She says while flipping another page.  
  
"How long has Jennifer known this Haruka?" Her mom asked urging on.  
  
"I think one day." She said finally looking up from her book.  
  
".One day", and you agreed to go out with this Haruka?" She asked while leaning towards her daughter.  
  
"Yea, I guess, the only reason I want to go is so that Jennifer would stop bugging me. You know how she is always bugging me about that I have now love life" She said that while she was sitting up.  
  
"I trust your best judgment; by the way what time is this date of yours?" She asked while leaving the room.  
  
"Jennifer said around five is when he would pick me up for our romantic date." She said while making faces of disgust.  
  
"FIVE!! You should be getting ready; you have to look nice for you date." She said while dragging her daughter off the bed to get ready.  
  
*4:50 Kaiou household*  
  
Haruka drove up in the driveway. She got out and she was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white button up shirt baggy with puffy ruffles (you know the type, I want that type of shirt) and her breast carefully concealed nicely. As she walks to the door there is a glimpse of a bouquet of red roses.  
  
When she knocked on the door a semi-middle age woman with black hair and cerulean eyes came to the door.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" She asked looking at Haruka with a look as if she was passing judgment on her.  
  
While reaching her hand out she started to speak, "Hello, I am Haruka and I am here to take your daughter out.  
  
Mrs. Kaiou took Haruka's hand thinking that he was a perfect gentleman, Haruka knowing that Mrs. Kaiou thought she was a he; she bent down and kissed her hand.  
  
"What a sweet young man, come in Michiru will be right down." She said wile leading him to a couch to sit down and wait for his date. "I'll see if she is almost done, you can wait right here."  
  
After a few minutes of sitting on the couch, Haruka decided to get up and look around. She walked over to the mantel of the fireplace, there she saw a picture of a 'happy family'. In the picture there was Mrs. Kaiou, Michiru a few years younger, a man with blue hair and grey eyes, and a boy with black hair with blue mixed with grey and he looked younger than Michiru in the picture.  
  
After a few minutes of staring at the pictures on the mantel of the fireplace she thought if they saw her looking at theses objects she would be thought of being rude. Not wanting to be thought of being rude she sat down and waited for her date.  
  
*Few minutes later*  
  
Up the stairs a beautiful, elegant Michiru with a tight black dress with an aqua strip form the left shoulder strap to her mid waist. (I have a stupid pen sketch in my book) As Michiru started to walk down the stairs; Haruka got more nervous every step she took. She got nervous at the thought that Michiru would find out who she was and hate her for it or find that he is a she and be disgusted at the thought of her. But none the less Michiru floated down the stairs like a goddess and Haruka got up to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Shall we go milady?" Haruka asked finding courage and holding out her hand for Michiru to take.  
  
"Fine, but don't you try anything or you'll be dead" She said threatening poor Haruka, while wishing this date was over so she wouldn't have to go though with it.  
  
As the lovely couple walked out the door, Mrs. Kaiou thought this one could bring the warm hearted Michiru out, and show her how to love again.  
  
***FIN CHAPTER FOUR***  
  
Writing mood  
  
Mood: Tried  
  
Where: home  
  
Date: 1/16/04 6:28am  
  
Suppose to be doing: going to school, I have to leave soon I wanted to finish writing this chapter before I leave.  
  
Typing mood  
  
Mood: Sick I think I caught something  
  
Where: home  
  
Date: 1/17/04 6:20pm  
  
Suppose to be doing: I don't know I think I was suppose to clean my room Wow the fourth one is done^_^ I am so happy.. I need your help peoples I need to know a nice fancy restaurant to eat at. Can you name a few and find something there good to eat or what they serve there I don't eat out much. I have a site up it's a little journal of me and my life and stuff and updates on my story. The URL is:   
  
Reviews:  
  
LightningStrikes: Thank you for the review I am glade you think it is nice.  
  
Mikabird: Well Personalities are hard to write and all that other stuff, and yea, and the character Jennifer is my name and nothing like me for what I am told.Jennifer gets hooked up with someone in the story like the real Jennifer (me) They are already named can you guess who?  
  
Sky King Haruka: Well I had to split the date up so this chapter is a starter to the date where you meet the mother and Haruka and Michiru start their date and stuffs. 


	5. Chapter five

Before I start you can go to my site though www.oni-dragon.us.tt it's turned out good and it's still under construction and needs help.  
  
Chapter Five- the date that happened to happen  
  
When they got in the car and started to drive off, they sat in an uncomfortable silence an odd type that you would kill your self then sit in. Finally after a while Michiru finally said something.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"It's a S-E-C-R-E-T, I also don't know either I am just following Jennifer instructions its not like I know anyplace around here." She stated madder of factually.  
  
After that they just sat there more silence and boredom, 'maybe I should turn on the radio, and get rid of the silence' Haruka thought to her self as she reached over to the radio and turned on and a song came on.  
  
"I have a story a bitter anthem for everyone to hear about kid you don't like me that's a solid fact."  
  
She flipped the channel.  
  
"Well he was a chick magnet if you know what it means, just how the girls just come to him you've got to see."  
  
And again she flipped the channel  
  
"Dad I think I'm gay these guys are beautiful all day Mom I am your new daughter god only knows why my girlfriends are so ashamed  
  
I'm superhyperspastic yea I lost my sex drive and I am holding out on you. I'm superhyperspastic yea I lost my sex drive and I am holding out on you.  
  
Dad I'm still on drugs and I'm more popular than ever before Mom I'm so depressed I'm popping so many pills the doctors are impressed."  
  
They arrived at Tony's and Haruka got out quickly and opened Michiru's door and held out her hand to help Michiru out. They walked side by side in to the restaurant.  
  
They sat down outside under the starlight and the waitress took their orders Haruka had the lobsters with stuffed clams and muscles and Michiru had the Calamari with Marinara sauce and parmigana cheese. While waiting for their food Haruka started a conversation on the art work of Michiru she also found out that the art show that they are to go to is to sell the work of the artist for money to go to help MADD (Mothers Against Drunk Drivers). They also talked about various items and Haruka found out that Michiru likes Anime and Manga.  
  
Their food came and their conversation came to a fast end.  
  
After their meal Haruka paid the waitress and they made their exit. They got into the car and headed to the museum where the art show was being held. They arrived at the museum, Haruka got out of the car and went to the side of Michiru's door and opened it and held put her hand.  
  
Inside they split up to look around separately and Michiru had to speak to the host and the other artiest at the party. Haruka went wondering around and her eyes lay upon a beautiful painting of Aphrodite in a white dress with a faint picture of a crescent moon in the background. One of the attendants walked up from behind Haruka.  
  
"Excuse me sir may I help you?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Uh, yes do you know who did this painting?" Haruka asked  
  
The attendant looked at a chart of the paintings and the artiest and their price, "Ah, it's done by a Miss. Michiru Kaiou; her work is the best I have ever seen for a high school student."  
  
"How much is the painting?" She asked without hesitation.  
  
"$250 (I know I was suppose to use Yen but I don't know how much it would be I just want to show that there is a lot of money for this) do you want it?"  
  
"Yes, here, by the way can I purchase anonymous?" She asked while handing the attendant a credit card.  
  
"Yes of course, I'll be right back." A few moments later she came back with the credit card and a sold sticker, "here you go sir, and you can pick it up tomorrow." She said with a smile and left right after that.  
  
Haruka continued to look around she found Michiru, she decided to hide in the crowd and watch her. She sees Michiru talk and shake hands with people more then twice her age. After a while more like an hour of Haruka following her around, she notices and walks over to Haruka.  
  
"Can you take me home?" Michiru asked  
  
"Uh, Sure" Haruka responded and they started to walk towards the exit and than to the car.  
  
In the car Haruka was trying to find a way to keep Michiru with her for a little bit more. Than she noticed there was a park near where they were and she made a quick turn towards it and parked in a parking spot.  
  
"Hey I have a great ideal, let's go for a walk before I take you home." She said while getting out of the car.  
  
"Wait, feh fine but you better not try anything or you'll get your ass kicked", Michiru stated coldly.  
  
"Don't worry I wouldn't dream of it." She said while opening the door so Michiru could get out of the car. "Shall we go and walk."  
  
"Sure why not." They started to walk towards the park for a walk that might change their lives  
  
***FIN CHAPTER 5***  
  
WHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA finished ^_^  
  
I had time today to work on the story and yea..  
  
Reviews:  
  
SkyKing: As you request  
  
Leena9: Thank you and I try to work on the grammar and the restaurant sounds good.  
  
Sky King Haruka: Thank you and you will find out later why Michiru is all the way she is. DIDN'T GET AN E-MAIL 


	6. Chapter sixso thats why

Sorry for the long wait, my girlfriend was going to be gone for a week and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her. I took her out to the mall saw a movie and spent $20 in a arcade mostly playing DDR ^_^.  
  
CHAPTER SIX so that's why.  
  
They walked through the park semi-close together, with not a word spoken to each other in a while Haruka thought she could make more 'talk'.  
  
"So why did you want to leave so early, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Michiru stopped and stared at her saying only this, "They are a bunch of old geezers, who want to set me up with their grandsons. And I am not interested in a relationship."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Haruka asked a waiting an answer.  
  
"Because, if I declined you offer than the old men would push me to go out with their grandsons more, with you here they don't push it as much", She said stated coldly. (A/N wow I made her into a total bitch O_O)  
  
Haruka felt a pain in her heart that felt like someone was stabbing there. She didn't want her date to see the hurt expression on her face so she walked ahead. Michiru followed closely behind.  
  
Haruka continued to walk till she came upon a cliff that had rushing water beneath it had an eerie glow to it that came from the moon above. Michiru came up from behind to look at the crashing water bang up against the jagged rocks of the cliff.  
  
Haruka sat upon a rock on the edge of the cliff, Michiru sat besides her. Both of them in a silence that seemed to last forever till Haruka spoke up:  
  
"I didn't seem to meet your dad was he working late or something?"  
  
Michiru shifted uncomfortably and she seemed to turn more pale if that was possible. Finally she spoke up, "I don't know where he is." She stared off into the water trying to find peace, "He ran off a few years ago, he would hit my mom every night and one day he just left with another woman and that was the end of it." She just stared off in to the water not moving an inch just calmly like nothing ever happened. (A/N Detached comes to my mind)  
  
They stared off at the water, after twenty minutes that seemed like an eternity of not talking Haruka spoke up, "I think it is time for me to take you home." She said to the girl that sat next to her as she got up.  
  
"Fine", was all that Michiru said while she got up and walked back to the car. In the car on the way home was noting but silence except the radio that played a few tunes.  
  
When they pulled up to the house they both got out and Haruka walked Michiru to the door like a gentleman.  
  
"Tonight was semi-fun I guess." Michiru said while she turned to go inside.  
  
"No wait, I have something for you." She reaches inside her back pocket to reveal a folded up picture she found on the first day of school.  
  
"Uh, thanks", she opens the folded paper and gasps, "This is.I've been looking for this forever."  
  
"Glad I could help", she leaned over to give the smaller girl a peck on the lips. "Farewell" Haruka stated while leaving Michiru to watch her drive off.  
  
Wow wasn't that great? I am listing to something corporate woke up in a car. its great.^_^ I got the farewell ideal from a manga and anime (haven't seen the anime yet) Maria-sama ga Miteru (The Virgin Mary is watching you) it great ^_^ lililicious. cjb. net goes there^_^ if you want. anyway I don't know when the next one will be up but I will try.. V_V My girlfriend will be gone to who knows when.. V_V  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kino Amiko: Thanks for now on all the money will be right *nodnod* ^_^  
  
Leena9: Thank you, if there is anything I won't hesitate to ask.  
  
SkyKing: Will this help the thirst? ^_^ Just joking with you  
  
Xtremelyblonde: Uh.thanks.  
  
Element of Destney: the coldness has been reaviled sort of and my coldness came like Michiru's except my dad didn't hit my mom.  
  
Sky King Haruka: Thank you I might need that list later maybe on another date, don't worry about it shit happens. 


	7. chapter seven the next day

There is a long note at the bottom  
  
Chapter Seven: The morning after  
  
***Kaiou Residence 8 am***  
  
Michiru woke up in her bed; she lay in bed while her mind wondered to the thoughts of the events that happened last night. In her mind the events relayed from the moment she saw her date to the point where Haruka drove off. Than her mind kept going to the kiss, she reached up and touched where he kissed her, her slender fingers softly pressed up against her lips.  
  
"His lips where so soft, nothing like other boy's lips." She thought out loud, "but it felt so..." she laid back down and let her mind wonder, she had thoughts of the young blonds lips kissing, biting, and sucking on her pale skin While using his smooth gentle hands rubbing all over her body sending pleasure all over her body, in her mind she heard herself moan when 'his' strong slender hands reached the region between her legs....... She snaps back to reality and he realize what she was thinking about, 'I need to get my mind off of him' she thought to herself, she got up and picked up her violin and started to play the first melody that was at the top of her head.  
  
She played for a good 15 minutes when she got bored of that and sat down and continued to read Gravitation that she started last night. When she was reading she noticed how much Yuki looked like Haruka, when she was staring at the picture in the book her thoughts went back to the earlier fantasies about Haruka and her. When she thought about it more her face became a dark red. She got up and decided to take and shower and very cold one at that.  
  
***Haruka's Residence***  
  
Haruka laid on her couch wondering if what she did was right or a bright thing to do. She being afraid that Michiru would hate her.  
  
"I shouldn't have kissed her, but it felt good." With realizing what she was saying and started to bang her head against her hands, "Bad Haruka, Bad, bad, BAD Haruka; having a dirty mind..." She lifted her head and glanced at a clock, "AH Shit, I have to go or I'll be late for work." She stated as she got up and ran for the door and she was gone.  
  
***Kaiou Residence 9:22a.m***  
  
Michiru got out of the shower, her very cold long shower at that. She started to go down the hall when she ran into someone, she looks up to see her younger brother's face with his black hair poking up, and his cold blue eyes sparking with green in them and a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Oh what's up Spike?" She asked slightly worried about the look on her brother's face.  
  
"Oooh nothing, I was just wondering how my older sisters date was." He smiled wider and than Michiru noticed something.  
  
"When did you get your nose pierced?" She wondered at the silver stud in his nose.  
  
"Oh, this little thing?" pointed at it, "Last night at the mall."  
  
"Okay..." She just stood there and stared at her little brother.  
  
"Speaking of malls lets go to the arcade at the mall and shop, eat and talk while we are there." He said with a bigger smile.  
  
"I have no money though." Michiru stated about her poorness.  
  
"Don't worry I'll pay for everything." He said suspiciously.  
  
Michiru looked nervous at first than agreed to her brothers offer.  
  
***Arcade***  
  
At the arcade in the mall there was a crowed around two games a Dance Dance Revolution MAX and a racing game. Michiru got change for the dollar that Spike gave her and placed it at the DDR machine to await her turn to dance.  
  
While Michiru was waiting, Spike decided to take a look around and saw a guy wearing the uniform for the arcade playing everyone who would play him. The guy had short blond hair and sparkling teal eyes and a name tag that says 'HARUKA'.  
  
It was Michiru's turn to dance and she started out with the song 'Little Bitch'. While this was going on, Haruka was beating her last opponent when her watch that she was wearing made a beep sound.  
  
"Awww, my break is up" she got up and noticed a glimpse of aqua at the DDR machine and decided to look; she was instantly mesmerized by the way she was dancing, she was now on her third song butterfly. To Haruka, Michiru's dancing was the best that she has ever seen. After her fourth song and Michiru was done cooling down she turned around and saw that no one was there but a crowed of people.  
  
In the back near the coin machine and the prizes that could be won with tickets, there was Haruka standing back and trying to hide, "I can't let her see me, what if she is mad over the kiss last night? I can't be seen till she leaves." But unknown to Haruka a certain spiky haired boy was in the shadow watching the distraught blond go insane over would happened if the aqua haired girl spotted him.  
  
'He is an odd one but there is something odd about this one' Spike thought to himself. 'oh well better get out of here to give this poor guy a rest, I know who he is and I can approach him later about my sister.' He went over to his sister and told her that he would take her to get something to eat.  
  
Haruka was relived when he saw her leave but got suddenly raged with jealously when she saw her leave with a guy. She clenched her fist and wanted to figure out who this guy was.  
  
*******************  
  
I feel better I just need some time to rest. It took longer to publish this chapter due to I got sick, I had something and than it turned to a violent ear infection and now today of the 3/10 I am feeling better..Lets say as my mom said "The doctor gave you some stuff that will make you a happy camper for a long time." If your wondering he gave me pain killers. I only take as needed just to tell you that I wont turn out to be some pill popper.  
  
REVIEWS: Shortstuff1: Well thank you and I hope that this is good  
  
SkyKing: well I'll have a nice cold glass of water at the end for you.  
  
Siopao1: Thank you.  
  
And thank you to those who support me through this tragic accident this chapter is dedicated to you and I hope you like the chapter. 


	8. Chapter eightthis is a short one

I know it has been a bit. Sorry for the lateness of this, I wanted to post it earlier. School is over with I have some summer projects to do and some reading to do. I did good on my report card... maybe I should scan it...never mind no one would be that interested in it to look at it. And I got my FCAT scores back and...Reading I did bad in (how did I do that) And very good in math.  
  
Anyway I am not on my computer I am on my mom's laptop...My love is on my computer playing Ragnarok online.... I play it too. And Gunbound too. If anyone ever hear of them or even play them.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
All day Haruka has been avoiding people and laying low in school, she has been trying not to look at Michiru every time she would see her in the halls. It pained her and her thoughts would keep going back to the kiss then the mysterious boy at the arcade. All she wanted to do right now was crawl in a corner and just mope. She hated and loved the way that Michiru made her feel.  
  
It was the end of the school day and the final bell just rang. And the rushing students passed around Haruka as they ran out the hall and into the busy halls. She went to her locker and grabbed the stuff she needed for the night and headed home. As she was walking out something jumped on her back and tackled her to the ground.  
  
"What the hell?" Haruka said angrily due to the unknown person on her back.  
  
"Ahhh, I am sorry dear. I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you even." The voice and the way of speaking it could have been only Jennifer.  
  
"Oh, it is you. Jennifer right?" Haruka asked even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Ah, you are a smart one aren't you. Well anyway I have a question for you, how was the date? Every time I ask Michiru but all she does is blush and yell and say it is none of my business. So I come to you the other person on the date." Jennifer was getting up and dancing around while she was talking and making unknown gestures with her hands.  
  
"Nothing happened" Was all she said.  
  
"Ahhhh, there is something and I need to investigate. Quick take me to the place where you live and we will see what there is and what we can figure out." She said while jumping up and down making what she her words less intelligent.  
  
"Why cant we talk here, or someplace that is not where I live?"  
  
"Well I don't know your house would have a/c and a couch and food free food." She said all happy and hungery like, "maybe some ramen, yummy ramen." She started to space out.  
  
"Urg, fine but you are not staying long I have homework to do." She said and started to walk towards the exit with Jennifer following right behind her.  
  
They walk out to the parking lot where all the cars are gone but a few. Only a few students cars and a few teachers. Haruka leads Jennifer to her car.  
  
"Wow, your car is kick ass." That is all that Jennifer had to say when she got in the car and they drove off to Haruka's apartment.  
  
Fin  
  
I know its is short but I have nothing else in my mind....and I need a place to stop.  
  
siopao1 thank you  
  
Haruka-Chan 212 here is more but really short  
  
Leena9 Ahh surprises is in store for you all when will people start to know and what will happened and the whole brother thing will be solved next few chapters  
  
Sky King Haruka here it is  
  
ShortStuff1 yes, that you I will keep all that in my mind  
  
PTV thank you.  
  
King Haruka yes she is bitchy and Haruka will melt the ice one way or another who know what this story will turn into.  
  
Yeah there you go I will work on the next chapter and more will be out soon, I hope. I will probably start writing it to night. Who knows what will happened this summer. I have been staying up till like six in the morning and then waking up at two in the afternoon.... I am lazy.

I like what they did to the preview and quickedit thing they have...


	9. Chapter Nine the cat is out of the bag a...

Chapter Nine  
  
Jennifer and Haruka showed up at Haurka's apartment and when they where inside Jennifer sat in a small couch and Haruka say in a recliner. Haruka told Jennifer of all the days and the weekends events.  
  
"Well, that is all simple, you have a rival, you are gonna have to win her love over his." She stated out loud. Then she thought, "I could not have asked for a better plot or that she thinks that he is her boyfriend." (Hmmm, there is no typo) All she did was sit there and smile not wanting to tip her hat.  
  
"What should I do about that?" Haruka asked while she crossed her legs.  
  
"Make her fall for you dear." She said simply, "She making this too easy, crossing her leg if she wants to be a guy she needs to act like one not a gay one." She thought to herself.  
  
"How should I do a thing like that?" She asked.  
  
"Well one thing is you should tell either you are a gay boy or a girl." She said fast and quick.  
  
"WHAT!? How did you know?" She asked surprised and scared.  
  
"Simple, you don't act like a boy sometimes and you are crossing your legs really feminine like and that would not be the manly tough guy sort of thing to do, I only see really feminine type guys do that or they are gay. Haruka and your wrapping around your breast needs to be better and tighter you can see the lines and you look like you have very big muscles in you chest and stuff like that."  
  
"I will work on that and I could never tell her that I am a girl, she would hate me for the rest of my natural life." She got up quickly. "you want something to drink?"  
  
"Yeah, something with caffeine, and you shouldn't make a big deal about it, I am meeting her later today and I'll ask her how she feels about the subject."  
  
"Well how are you going to do that?" she asked returning with the drinks.  
  
"How else would I do it, just go out and ask her. It is the most logical thing to do."  
  
"Ah, well if you say so."  
  
"Well I should be going this has been a long day and I need to get home to take care of some things and then I will meet up with Michiru and then I guess I will speak to you tomorrow around the same time I talked to you today. Yep things will be great and I will speak to you about things and our next steps." She said as she got up and was leaving.  
  
"Okay I guess I will see you later." Haruka said as she led her guest out the door.  
  
"Yep, Ja Ne." Jennifer's last words as she ran out the door and out of the to the streets.  
  
Haruka closed the door and she felt a pang of relief that someone was on her side and knew of her gender. "How will things work out, I have someone as my rival and the whole gender thing, don't know what she is talking about I think I look fine. And chicks don't they like feminine looking guys now and a days." Haruka said as she went and laid on the couch "I need to do some work." She said as she started to get up and got her books and started to do homework.  
  
Back To Jennifer  
  
She was there walking down the streets when a song hit and she started dancing and skipping down the street till something caught her attention a shiny penny. "Yay, another luck one, I have to add this to my collection when I get home." She continued till she reached and unclaimed bike. "Hmmm, no one is here to claim this bike and I have a bit to go so, it is mine now." She said as she jumped on the bike and took a ride to her destination.  
  
Meanwhile in the ally where the bike was a kid comes out from within the alleyway after relieving himself. "Someone stole my bike."  
  
Jennifer arrived at her location at a local Barns and Noble and waited at a table. "Ah, looks like I am early or she is late."  
  
Just a few minutes later a blue haired girl came into the door and into the store.  
  
"Ah, greeting Michiru, how are you this evening?" Jennifer said as she stood up to greet her in a formal manner.  
  
"Ah I am doing fine, How are you today?" Michiru asked while she sat down in a cair.  
  
"I am doing fine. Say there is something I want to ask you, if you don't mind me asking you something intimate?" Jennifer stated seriously.  
  
"Wow I cant believe it Jennifer being serious about something. Well if you are going to be serious about something sure go an ahead and ask.  
  
"Okay, how do you feel about dating a girl?" Jennifer asked while she leaned back in her chair.  
  
Fin  
  
Hahaha Yep this chapter is done and yeah. I up dated my website. Yes I kick so much ass right now.  
  
Sadly there are no reviews as of right now. I am gonna take a little break from writing and start doing some other things...well happy readings and have a good day.  
  
Jennifer. 


	10. Chapter 10 damn that fence

While I am writing this chapter I am consuming my second cup of very hot coffee. It reminds me of a time when my health teacher asked how much caffeine products we consume. She asked me and I told he I drink too much of it. She asked how much and all I had to say is some days I can be drinking up to five cups of coffee. I don't think that five is that much, do you?  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"What!? Could you please repeat your self for me?" Michiru asked with a shocked look on her face, while Jennifer had a most disappointed look.  
  
"All I am asking is a simple question, would you ever consider kiss, falling in love with, or having any interest in a girl?"  
  
Michiru sat there in aw, "I...Uh...I don't know." 'Why is she asking me this? Does that mean that she likes me?' Michiru thought to herself.  
  
"Ahhh, with that I think we need a round of coffee. My treat." With that Jennifer got up and ordered two cups of coffee.  
  
'Does she like me in....that way? This is all two confusing. If she likes me it 'that way' why does she always try to hook me up with random people?' Michiru was talking to her self and seemed not to noticed Jennifer coming back to the table.  
  
"Ah, here you go Michiru coffee, I ordered yours normal." Jennifer said as she started to drink down her coffee.  
  
"Wait a minute, what do you have?"  
  
Jennifer grinned with a huge, huge smile, "Coffee with three shots of expresso (what ever it is spelt) and six shots of vanilla." All Jennifer could do was sit there and smile brightly and big.  
  
"Uh, that's great..." Michiru said as she looked to the side. 'she is going to bounce off the walls later.'  
  
"Well, we had fun, but I think I will leave." Jennifer said after finishing off her coffee. She stood up and Michiru shot up after her.  
  
"Hey, wait I'll walk with you for a bit." Michiru said after Jennifer started to walk towards the door. "I have a question for you.?" They started to walk out and bout while Jennifer walked outwards and towards a her home. "Umm, the question you asked me, did you want to know or are you doing it for someone?" Michiru asked while she was twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"Heehee, you are probably thinking that I am in love with you are something crazy like that. You would think that wouldn't you." Her last sentence was more like a statement than a question.  
  
"Well, I...Maybe that. How did you know?"  
  
"Ahhh, a hunch if you will. But anyway, it was a question a simple question a friend asked me to ask you. Simple as that." Michiru started to say something but Jennifer stopped her, "Don't ask, I wont tell you which friend it is, or anything like that."  
  
"God, girrr, why are you like that? You are all 'I'll say I am asking you for a friend but I wont tell you what friend.' You are teasing me Jennifer and I don't like it." Michiru said with pure vemon in her voice.  
  
"Me tease. Nah, never would think of that. I could never tease you, and the person will present them selves in the next...um, ten or some years." Jennifer said all happy and bouncy.  
  
"That's not funny Jennifer." Michiru said all serious like, Jennifer got scared and started to run away as fast as she can. "Jennifer, I will catch you and I will kick your ass so bad..."  
  
"Ha, you will never catch this future track star." Jennifer started to laugh and look behind her and she ran straight into a fence and somehow flipped right over the side. "Ouch, God that hurt...Hey, look I am home. Hahahahahahahahahhaha, I am free, you can't catch me now."  
  
"You are luck now." With that said and done Michiru got up and left.  
  
FIN  
  
Ha how do you like that?  
  
Well I wanted to finish that because one the 26 I am going to the beach with my family and my girlfriend... I am wearing a skimpy top with basketball shorts... Maybe I will take pictures.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Ann511: ..enters a smile face  
  
Visorchick45: Yes this is a good trait of mine. And here you go.  
  
Yoko: ....enters another smile face  
  
ShortStuff1: Hee glade that you are laughing.  
  
Jaimie: Hehe I am glade that people love this story...I will make sure I don't make this one die. 


	11. Chapter eleven Talent for a talent show

My initial thing to do today was to sleep, paint and play games. Well with a little food finding there somewhere.  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
It was the following day (In my mind I want to say it is Tuesday) at school. The day was going easy for Haruka and she was enjoying the peace. But one thing was caught in her mind, as she waited for the last bell for the day to ring. And when it did ring everyone in the school ran into the halls and onward to the busses and cars that are out there.  
  
Haruka was walking to her locker in slience while girls where making those funky lovey dovey eyes at her. She started to open and put items in her locker when the bouncy brunet came up and started to speak, "Much to talk of lets go to your house to talk," She moves in close to talk, "to many lovely girls beggin' for you attention and they would want to hear what we are talking of." Jennifer started to walk off before Haruka could say a word.  
  
A few minutes later Haruka was walking to her car where Jennifer was sitting on the ground beside the car.  
  
"Oh, forgive my rudeness, how are you this fine, fine afternoon?" Jennifer said as she was started to stand and stumble about.  
  
"Nervous." Was Haruka's one word response, as she opened the door to her car.  
  
"Well why are we so nervous? Could it be a croud of girls or the fact that you are waiting for something I have to say?" Jennifer said while getting into the car. "Hmmmm, I wonder."  
  
"Shut up." They started to drive off towards Haruka's place again. They where quietly driving along till Haruka noticed something on Jennifer's arm. "Um, Jennifer, what is that on your arm?"  
  
"Uh, nothing much. Just got chased buy your 'girlfriend' and flipped over a fence and my arm got scratched up a bit." She said while gesturing to her gauzed wrapped arm that had a range of small to a slightly bigger blobs of red. Haruka blushed at the mention of Michiru being her girlfriend. "Awww, I am making the tuff Haruka blush." Jennifer said smiling to herself very pleased with her self.  
  
Haruka slams on the breaks indicating that they have arrived. "Are you always so cheerful?"  
  
"Yes, yes I am a cheerful one." Jennifer said as she got out.  
  
(Inside Haruka's place)  
  
"So what do you want to say to me?" Haruka asked when they got to her couch.  
  
"Well Michiru doesn't know if she could ever love or kiss a girl." Jennifer said with a serious look again.  
  
"Well it is too late for her to say that she has never kissed a girl." Haruka said sly to herself.  
  
"You didn't, you sly fox you." Jennifer said while playfully pushing her arm. "You have to tell me how it happened." Jennifer said leaning in and looked like there was no trace of seriousness on her face, just one pure smile.  
  
"Well the date was at an end, and we where saying goodbye when I stopped and give her a picture she dropped when I first met her. She thanked me and I told her I was glade that I could help leaned over kissed her quickly said farewell and left." Haruka said, "I was so nervous that she was going to kill me I almost ran."  
  
"You're so nervous lately, you need to calm down."  
  
"Yeah, so what should I do? Should I give up or what?" Haruka said sadly.  
  
"No, we can win her over by singing at the talent show." Jennifer said.  
  
"The what?" Haruka said confused.  
  
"Talent show, didn't you hear about it?" Jennifer said while getting up and pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Haruka.  
  
After a few minutes of looking at the paper Haruka said, "Do you think this would work?"  
  
"I have a plan working in my head." Jennifer said as she started to tell her plan to Haruka.  
  
FIN  
  
Damn that was fun. Talent yes people will be singing. I will tell you all about my first kiss from my gf...I was outside one of my friends apartment building.(mine was a bit down) I was trying to get her to close her eyes, she wouldn't..so I kissed her cheek and ran like hell to get back to my building.... I was fast...and a chicken. Anyway Reviews:  
  
Leena9: Thank you, it rained while we where there...I think I am going back the 4th (tomorrow).  
  
Kiwi: The whole thing with the fence happened to me and wasn't my fence, tore my arm.  
  
PTV: Here you go.  
  
Tigonookami: I don't know if you know me....Here you go. 


	12. Chapter 12 One Tin Soldier

:CRIES: The wrong ness of it....Alright I will leave my ranting till the end. Just to tell you all I don't know what I am doing.  
  
I am doing this once and only once...I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't own Haruka and/or Michiru. I don't write this for profit. I do this for my own fun, and for everyone who reads this enjoyment. Sailor Moon and all related things belong to Naoko Takeuchi. This disclaimer is for the whole fic before and all chapters after this one. TT Just want to cover my ass don't want to be sued.  
  
Chapter 12 One tin Soldier  
  
It was the next day at school and Jennifer was sitting there wondering about something in her head. 'How am I gonna get Michiru to go to a school event...I could tell her that I am performing.' Jennifer thought to herself for a bit. 'Maybe I should kidnap her, blind folded and everything.' No, that is not a good ideal.  
  
The bell rang for lunch and Jennifer spent most of the day looking for Michiru to tell her to come to the talent show tomorrow. Nothing seemed right in her mind. 'Well I might as well tell her I want her to see me kick ass.' Than it hit her, 'That's it..She would come to see me kick ass. She is my friend and would want to help me out.' Jennifer started to walk/dance around the halls. "Ha, now all I must do is find her." As Jennifer walked off her classmates looked as if she was an alien.  
  
After awhile Jennifer was wondering around the halls looking for her friend Michiru. She got tired of running around so she went to the art department because she just knew that she would be sitting there painting something or some random thing. And she was right, there was Michiru sitting there slaving over a piece of at work.  
  
"Oy, Michiru how are you doing on this fine day?" Jennifer said while she was looking for a seat to sit down on.  
  
"I have had a better day, I am still wondering what is with that question you asked me the day before."  
  
"Oh, that. That will be dealt with soon." Jennifer started to twiddle with her fingers. "Michiru, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"  
  
"What is it Jennifer?" Michiru wondered as she put her final touches on her painting.  
  
"I was wondering would you go to the talent show?" Jennifer said all shy like.  
  
"Why would I do something like that?" Michiru said with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"Because, I am going to be performing." Michiru cocked her head, "and someone wants you to come, hint hint." Jennifer added quickly.  
  
"Really and who might this be?"  
  
"No one, just your prince charming." Jennifer said jumping around.  
  
"Really, and who would that be?" Michiru said leaning towards Jennifer.  
  
"Ah, no one I will introduce them to you, again." Jennifer said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I am not going." Michiru said with a sour expression on her face.  
  
"Really?" Jennifer said loudly, "If you don't go that means you might never know your prince(ss) charming."  
  
"Would you tell me who this person is?" Muchiru said while she turned around to face Jennifer. "Yes, yes I would tell you who this person is. Actually this person will be singing."  
  
"Really, who else will be in your band?" Michiru said trying to get more information out of her.  
  
"People." Jennifer said as the bell rang to say that lunch is over with. "Well, that seems like the end of that. I think I will go." Jennifer started to run away till something hit her head. When the un-named object hit her head Jennifer hit the ground fast. "What the..?" Jennifer said as she started to get up when she found a big wooden easel right beside her. Minutes later Michiru walked right over her.  
  
"You better get going before you are late for class." Michiru walked out of the class and into the halls.  
  
'Why do I get abused? I do a lot and I get abused. I am trying to set her up with a nice girl and I get hit in the head...' Jennifer thought to herself as she walked to class.  
  
FIN  
  
Yes this is short.. I wanted to write something and I lost my ideals in my head.... They are in there so they have no choice bt to come out. And just a random fact I like transvestites, and chicken lo mein :smile: that was dinner. Anyway Reviews:  
  
Kiwi: Yes, Haruka will sing and its not some slow song... Or anything like that fast up beat that will make people dance.  
  
Tigonookami: No not really it just has some parts that happened to me. I will tell you what is part of my life. Not to sound bad or anything, if it had something to do with past love it would have lots and lots of blood and hurt. :sad face:  
  
Leena9: Thank you..:Hugs: Don't worry everything is okay. Last story I wrote (it was an inu-yasha one) I started to hate it...I got really depressed over it fast and had tons of delays and it never got this far with characters and chapter and length wise. I am actually digging this story line. And I never know how to start a story I try to find the cheesest (is this a word) thing to start off with so the story can develop to be better than the begging.  
  
Sky King Haruka: Why thank you. Really she reminds you of your gf :smiles: I ran into a quarter wall and I didn't die. I spent time at the beach with my gf...I'll trade you info...:smile: Was there some Hentai things going on?..LOL. I like having fun. 


	13. Its all down hill

:Confused face: I don't know what to write...I updated my web site and made my own layout...Its cool...I think it is. Anyway this is taking place at the talent show. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter thirteen  
  
It was at the talent show and Jennifer took a set next to her friend Michiru while she was waiting for her turn to go on the stage. Michiru sat there wondering who was the singer who wanted to sing to her, or what song he (Boy is she wrong) was gonna sing. "Hey, Jenn. What song are you guys going to sing?" Michiru asked wondering.  
  
"Hmmm, for you it's going to be 'Cold hard Bitch'." She said with a shit eating grin... (My dad likes to call my grinning that, I don't now why.).  
  
"Jennifer you are just horrible." Michiru said as someone came to tell Jennifer that it was almost time for them to get on the stage.  
  
"Well Michiru love I know it has been a blast but I have a guitar to play." As she was saying guitar she stressed saying it to sound more southern like.  
  
'She can be such an idiot some times.' Michiru sat there patiently hole she waited for her friend to come out on stage. After a few minutes of waiting they finally announced Jennifer and her band and a lot of people where cheering. 'Hmmm, didn't know Jennifer was liked by so many people'. Michiru thought to herself. The song started out and then it came to a faster beat and the words started to flow out beautifully.  
  
You're hiding something cuz it's burning through your eyes  
I try to get it out but all I hear from you are lies  
And I can tell you're going through the motions  
I figured you were acting out your part  
Once again we're playin off emotion  
Which one of us will burn until the end?  
  
Michiru thought the person who sung was excellent and she didn't what to think of anything else than that of the voice of the persons she was hearing. The melody seemed to entrap Michiru and converted her into a zombie that could only listen to the song.  
  
Catalyst, you insist to pull me down  
You contradict the fact that you still want me around  
And it's all downhill from here  
And it's all downhill from here  
  
When the music was playing a spotlight hit the singer and Michiru gasped when she found out who the singer was, 'Haruka, what in the hell?' Michiru thought and continued to think. 'He, likes me? Hmmm.' She thought more and she decided to wait till the song and the talent show was over for her to ask questions.  
  
Your good intentions slowly turned to bitterness  
Reoccurring episodes with each and every kiss  
And I can tell you're going through the motions  
I figured you were acting out your part  
Once again we're playing off emotion  
Which one of us will burn until the end?

Catalyst, you insist to pull me down  
You contradict the fact that you still want me around  
And it's all downhill from here  
And it's all downhill from here  
  
And I cant believe you pulled it off again  
Im running, still it all sets in  
You'll deny it till you're at your bitter end  
And I can tell you're going through the motions  
I figured you were acting out your part  
Once again we're playing off emotion  
Which one of us will burn until the end?  
Catalyst, you insist to pull me down  
  
You contradict the fact that you still want me around  
And it's all downhill from here  
And it's all downhill from here  
  
And you keep pulling me..  
  
Jennifer sang her part loudly into the mic.  
  
Down, pulling me down, pulling me down  
You contradict the fact that you still want me around  
And it's all downhill from here  
And it's all downhill from here  
  
As the song finished the crowd cheered and they loved it. Michiru got up to congratulate her friend and confront Haruka too. She had a few questions to ask her. And she walked backstage where she would meet her friend.  
  
Chapter END...  
  
HA, I finished another one. I am so proud of my self. I haven't done this in a while so:  
  
Mood: Tired Song: Janie's got a gun by Aerosmith Date and Time: 7:41pm 7/30/04  
  
I'll tell you what I have been doing lately..hmm, I shopped for school things I start back Monday. I picked my schedule Tuesday. I have algebra 1b, English II Honors, digital design I, Biology I, world History and German... Sigh bisy year and half of my classes are with my GF :smile face thingy: this should be interesting. And because I have honors English I have to read a book over the summer and I picked from the list Enders Game. Its good I am almost done with it.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Leena9: :hugs: Good luck...I only been to London at Epcot so have fun.  
  
Larry: I am working on it.  
  
Kiwi: Yes she does get beaten up a lot...Like the real Jennifer.  
  
tigonookami: Hmm, I would rater had a different song but this one I was singing to while I was brain storming. :Smiles:  
  
WolfStarLight: Hmmm, :Holds up sign that says that the author tries there best:...:Picks up anther sign that says where you can send mail bombs and complaints to: (and it doesn't say anything about up someones ass so yeah.)  
  
Shortstuff1: well thank you. I like you too. Its okay we all can have writers block...after all we are human.  
  
Well This ends another chapter and I like to say thank you to all my reviewers...Thank you and good night..Oh and I don't know when the next chapter will be up but if you like to see a blog of my work habits or anything like that check my website. 


	14. Pretty Girl

Hmmmm....This is going to be short one. There is a note at the bottom.

Chapter 'I lost count'

Jennifer and Haruka where backstage after the performance and breathing heavily. "That was great." Jennifer said bouncing around.

"Sure, if you want to say that... I didn't think it was that great." Haruka said getting a glass of water.

"NEXT UP" The announcer persons voice rang through the large auditorium type thing, "IS SPIKED ANGELS"

"Thank you. Thank you." People started to cheer as a spiked haried teen with tattoos and piercing all over walked out with his guitar and dancing like a fairly wearing a tight very tight rainbow shirt with baggy black cargo pants.

Haruka looked through the curtins to see the man that she saw her angel with. 'Its him' She clenches her fists it bits of rage and waited for the song to start.

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love  
  
Pretty girl, pretty girl  
  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love

The song came to an end and Haruka stood there amazed by the voice of the young teen.

"Oi, Oi, That's my brother for you, making a fool of him self." Michiru stated as she appeared next to Haruka, watching Spike jump around on stage trying to make out with most of the male band mates.

"Brother!?" Haruka stated as if she never heard the term being used before.

"Yeah, I have one and it's the black haired idiot bouncing around like a gay little fairy that he is" She stated coldly.

"La Li Ho" Jennifer said as she jumped through and tackled a hopeless Michiru.

END

Song © of Sugercult its pretty girl (the way)

Ha..Well, I am alive...If you don't know...Hurricane Charlie ripped right through where we live. My mom went all insane and said that Charlie wouldn't hurt her because she missed him...(Charlie was the middle name of my dead grandpa, he is called Charlie) And where we live is one of the only places that have power...:Smile: I went around taking pictures...If you visit my site soon like later today or tomorrow I'll have some up and I will go around taking more tomorrow...We are on tornado watch and flood warning...My GF was with me the whole way through... I am trying to think of things that would fit so this did....

Reviews:

Sea Queen Michiru: :rubs back of head: Heehee Thanks

tigonookami: :Laughs: :Hold up sigh that says thank you:

cheeruplittleemokid: Hee hee Emo kid...

Leena9: Yep there is one...I been there twice maybe...I think I have pictures...I'll check my computer..If I do I'll put it on my site...

Element of Destiny: Yes...


	15. Cats in the craddle

Chapter fifteen

With both Jennifer and Michiru on the ground Jennifer on top of the poor Michiru. With all that going on, Spike comes walking in with that smile that you know he is thinking something perverted.

"Hey whats up ladies?" Spike starring at Jennifer and Michiru. With that comment and Jennifer only taking a second to figure out what he was talking about.

"Spike you bastard how could you think that you fuckin' perv?" Jennifer said as she got up and punched him in the ribs.

"Hehehe... You know I was only joking, right? Well anyway, what did you think of my singing?"

"That was singing?" Jennifer retorted.

"Well what do you know of singing all you did was scream one song. You know nothing of singing."

"Fine, fine, if you want singing I will give you singing. Come on." She said as she grabbed a hold of Spike's arm and dragging him in a totally unusual direction. And there stood Michiru and still Haruka who is standing still stunned.

"So" Haruka started "How did you like our performance?" She said rocking back and forth on her heels out of pure nervousness.

"It was good, your voice is a bit too girly for a boy. But, still good." They stood there for a great while in silence for a bit, "I wonder what thoes two goof balls are up to."

"Uh. Yeah. Them. Do you wanna, you know, watch the rest of the talent show?"

"Sure, I guess that would be fine." They walk back to the audience to sit and watch people make fools of them selfs or do something great.

-Lets get back to the fools for a bit of comedy-

"Where are you bloody taking me?"

"Don't say that like that, you sound like a fake English man... Next thing you'll say is 'Anarchy in the U.K.'"

"What you don't want anarchy in the U.K?"

"Shut the hell up." Jennifer pulls the poor Spike to a corner where it seem that a young student is helplessly standing there with a clip board (poor soul) "You. Mr. Director thing. Put us on again. No judging needed I need to prove something."

"Sorry no can do. All the spots are full."

"Why, you little pip squeak I'll murder you." Jennifer said in a threating sorta kinda voice.

"Now, Jennifer do you really want to go to jail?" Spike holds her from the back waiting for her to shake her head no, "Now thats good, wouldn't want that. Now Sir, do you think it would be that much trouble putting us on last. It would give you time to think about the winners."

"Fine, that sounds like a good ideal."

"Yeah, good always prevails over EVIL." Jennifer yells really loud that the audience could hear them.

End

This seems like a good point to end this chapter.. I feel bad I have been wrapped up in my computer that I for got that I had stories. I am starting to use Linux on my computer.. I am a dork yes. I know this chapter is not much but it is still good. I think anyway, well I might update Under the rose soon maybe. On with the faithful reviewers.

Leena9: Hehehe thanks I am glad you like that chapter.

Shortstuff1: I do not know if he is or not... I think he might be.

Tigonookami: Don't worry I live in a apartment anything that has happened I don't have to clean it up. Still I dont know if he is gay I haven't made up my mind yet.

Cheeruplittleemokid: EEEEMMMMMOOOOOO

Farmer: Why thank you, I can't wait to finish this story... I can't wait to see how the story turns out either.

Well that seems like that is all of them... Sorry for the long wait. **Holds a sign up that says: Stay tune for the next exciting eps of this story**


End file.
